Hey Jealousy
by SpadeDiamondHeart92
Summary: Two and One haven't been together in six years. It's slightly less serious than you think. Human! AU, oneshot; still working on Unwell. (I probably way misinterpreted this song but oh well)


**A/N: A little something I whipped up when I got inspired by Gin Blossoms's Hey Jealousy! (I love that song) Anyway, I was originally gonna pair up Nine and Seven for this, but then I thought about it and decided to go with Two and One. Also, this is a human AU, just fyi. And yes, I'm still working on Unwell. This is probably just gonna be a oneshot, this has no relation to Unwell, and Two and One are around 27-29 in this story.**

 _Tell me, do you think it'd be all right if I could just crash here tonight?_

Two had had enough of One's drinking addiction a long time ago; yet when the man showed up drunk and begging to stay at Two's house, Two let him in. "I cannot believe I'm doing this," Two muttered, letting One take the couch and getting him a glass of water. "Thanks a lot, man," One said, hiccuping. Two muttered "sure" and sat down beside the other man, turning the TV on. "As you can see, I'm in no shape for driving," One hiccuped, "and anyway, I've got no place to go but here." Two nodded, and turned back to the television, a rerun of iZombie on. Two didn't notice it at first, but One was slowly inching towards him, and eventually was curled up beside Two. That's when Two noticed. He jumped up, shrieking, "What the hell, One!? I let you stay here because you're drunk off your ass with nowhere to go and you try to cuddle me?! We broke up six years ago!"

"I know," One grumbled. "I wasn't trying to cuddle you. I was just cold." Two rolled his eyes. "Of course." He retrieved the blanket from beside the couch and gave it to One, then reluctantly sat down again by the alcoholic. When Two looked back to one, whose hazel eyes were fixated on the TV, he began to see something. A bruise on One's cheek. "One," he began, and the man in question looked at Two. "How'd you get that bruise?" One lifted a hand to his face, tenderly touching the blue mark, and his eyes looked away from Two. "Fell," he said. Two had a feeling One wasn't telling the truth, but he got that feeling a lot around the other man. When One shifted, Two noticed another, darker, much bigger bruise over One's side. Though they hadn't been in a relationship together for years, Two still cared about One. "One! How'd you get this one? And it's not from a damn fall!" One sighed, rubbed his hands over his face, and said, "It doesn't matter," He stated. "Yes, it does! One, I still care about you. I want to know what happened." Suddenly, anger flared in One's eyes. "Some fucking punks got to me, okay? That's why I have these damn bruises! I was alone and drunk as hell, so I got mugged. Not a big deal, it happens all the time."

Two was stunned. He knew One could get into fights while drunk, but he would have never expected _that_ to happen. "Jesus, why didn't you tell me earlier!? I at least could've gotten you something for the pain! And why didn't you call me!?" One sighed yet again. "Listen, Two, I didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you might be angry or some shit, I don't know! Besides, it's not terribly painful and they stole my phone." It was Two's turn to rub his hands over his face, and he snatched One's wrist and dragged him to the bathroom. "What are we doing in here?" One mumbled. "Getting you some Tylenol," Two replied while fumbling through multiple medicines and whatnot. He finally found a bottle of the pills, and gave one to One. He also handed him the glass of water he had gotten for him earlier, and said, "You winced when you touched the bruise. This will help." One sighed, rolled his eyes, and popped the pill in his mouth, taking a sip of water afterwards. "There." One thought Two was in a trance for a moment, because he waited about thirty seconds with no response from the other man as Two stared at him. "Two?" One said, slightly worried. "Uh,sorry. Just thinking about something."

 _And you know it might not be that bad, you were the best I ever had_

The duo returned to the couch, and Two remained quiet for a whole ten minutes before he said, "I still care about you, you know that, right?" One looked at Two and nodded. "Yeah." Two sighed and looked at his hands for a moment before whispering, "You were the best I ever had." One looked puzzled. "What?" Two chuckled and shook his head. "Nothing." Again, they sat in silence; this time for twenty minutes instead of ten, until Two stated, "It's getting late and I'm tired. I'll go get you a shirt or something while I change." Two turned off the TV, and One laughed. "What's so funny?"

"I've seen you naked before, I think I can handle seeing you shirtless." Two scoffed and blushed some, leading One to his room. As he promised, Two gave One a plain T-shirt and a pair of sweatpants to wear, dressing himself in similar clothing. "You can sleep on the couch," Two stated, and sat on his bed, taking off his glasses and turning on the lamp. However, One sat at the foot of the bed, a serious look on his face as he cast his eyes down to the floor. "Y'know, if I hadn't blown the whole thing years ago, I might not be alone." Two's smile faltered. "It wasn't just your fault, One. You were an alcoholic, I slept around. We both had issues, and still do." One shook his head."No. I still drink, but you quit your immature ways a long time ago. It's me who still has issues."

"I have a lot of problems too, believe it or not. I still can't sleep very well and I barely eat." One looked even guiltier now. "But none of it's your fault, One. It's my fault." One looked up at Two. "I guess. I wish I could fucking stop smoking a pack and drinking even more every day, but I can't. I just...it's an addiction." Two looked sad. "I know. I could help you, if you'd let me." One fell back on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. "Really?" Two nodded. "How?"

"I could get you a counselor, or we could just talk it over. Kinda like we used to."

"You think that'll help?"

"Yes." The two men looked at each other for a moment before One said, "I think I still love you. I mean, why else would I come to you?" Two was surprised. One had shown a few signs of still caring for him in a romantic way, but he didn't expect him to come out and just say it. And it did make sense, One could have gone off to Eight or Six but no, he came to Two. "I...I think I may still love you too." One smiled. "I guess we still have something in common after all." The two laughed, and finally, after years of being apart, they snuggled up to each other and began to talk over their problems.

 _Hey jealousy_

When Two woke up, he found One naked and sleeping beside him. Two's own clothes had been discarded by his- _their_ bed- and suffice to say, he wasn't at all surprised.

 _It's hard to say what it is I see in you_

 _Wonder if I'll always be with you_

 _Words can't say it, I can't do enough to prove it's all for you_

 **A/N: Fluffy ending, I guess. Were you surprised to see Sister Hazel at the end? Well, I hope you enjoyed this fic! ^^**


End file.
